See you again
by Mentalista
Summary: This is one of those 'how they must have met ' stories. It's a complete AU. I hope you enjoy it. Please review...New chapter published now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Everyone and thanks a lot for your support and reviews.. I am overwhelmed. I will definitely continue the fanfic but at the same time I want to give my best so it is taking a lot of time to plan each and every part and also not leaving any plot holes :)**

 **So until then I decided to write a one shot. I also have to admit that I am a huge fan of one-shots.**

 **So this is one of the 'how they must have met?' kind of story. It is an** **AU** **fic. Hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own The Mentalist :(**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Of all the lies told in the world, 'I love you' must be the most cliché and overused one.

'I am so sorry Teresa. It was a mistake. Please, let me make it up to you. You know I love you right?' Mike said.

Okay. Maybe that whole sentence was a big, fat cliché. Right from some cheesy chick flick. God, when did her life become such a drama show?

'She means nothing to me. But you are my world. It was always you and me against the entire world. When did it all change?' he said making his puppy face which was kind of adorable, she hated to admit.

'When did it change? Hmm… let me guess. When you decided to screw your co worker behind my back. Repeatedly' she thought.

'Teresa, talk to me. Tell me we still have a chance.' He begged

But all this act was not fooling her once. Not when she had caught them red- handed. She was not some pathetic girl who would pine over her cheating boyfriend. No. She was strong and independent. And she was going to prove it right now.

'Mike.. I told you. We are over. I am freeing you from this joke of a relationship. You are free to screw that girl if you want. Just go. I don't want to see you ever again.' She said calmly, trying to contain her seething anger.

Deep down inside, she was still the fragile little girl whose entire world collapsed on that Christmas eve when her Mom died and her father killed himself.

She had always played the protective elder sister for her brothers and refused to let that little girl get in her way. No one would have that much power over her. Because every time she relied on someone, her world had crumbled.

She had loved Mike. He was a really good friend but maybe he was not the right person for her. She had always felt that. And now he just had confirmed it. No. Mike did not have that power over her. She had never really let him in. But it still hurt. Was she that bad at a relationship that he felt a need to cheat on her? She had been thinking about that one thing constantly. Was she that replaceable?

'It was good when it was, Mike. But I don't think that I am going to be fooled twice, by you. Bye.' With that she left the bar and headed to her house.

'Teresa, wait…' he kept calling her but she was not going to listen, not anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Jimmy.. dammit pick up your phone.'

Jane thought. He was standing right outside his friend's apartment and he had no clue which one was his floor.

Earlier that day when they had made plans for the Friday night, Jimmy had forgotten to give his specific address. He was too busy talking to his girlfriend who had just shifted to Sacremento from somewhere.

And now he was standing there like an idiot trying to figure out which was his apartment. He had checked the first floor but instead of finding Jimmy, he had met some interesting people like a lady with many types of cats in her house, a over excited teenager and a middle aged woman whose son was annoying as hell.

Jesus, that was one hell of a neighbours Jimmy had. Just as he entered the elevator to try the second floor, he was greeted with small ,sobbing sounds of a girl. No scratch that. It was a woman. Why the hell was she crying? As she saw him entering the elevator, he heard a small gasp and then she stopped crying and tried to compose herself.

'Maybe she realised that she had a company.' He thought.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in pin drop silence. Literally. With him stealing glances at her and her busy in some sort of deep thought. She still hadn't looked up.

'What was wrong with her? 'He wondered.

When the elevator stopped at second floor, he rushed outside. And just then he was met with a pair of green pools of eyes. Her eyes were blotched because of crying but still they were the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

He then realized that he had just been staring at a complete stranger with huge green eyes. Weird. He then continued the search for the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, the place was a mess. Had she raised him like this? Her brother was getting careless day by day. Just flipping great. Even the guest room was a mess.

'Yay it's the cleaning time. Happy birthday to me. Thanks for the gift, made of a mess, brother.' She thought sarcastically.

Can the day get any worse? First, it was her birthday and she was away from her family. Then when she visits her brother's house, he practically ditches her. And then her cheating boyfriend shows up and makes it even worse.

Just when she thought that the disaster was over, a complete stranger looks at her like she is a mess and she is pathetic. What did he even know about her situation? Judgemental assholes. Even if he was beautiful. Like freaking-Adonis-just-walked-down-the-earth-wearing-a-three-piece-suit hot. Was it even appropriate to have such thoughts after hmm… thirty minutes from a breakup? Totally not. Whatever. It was not like she is going to see him again anyway.

Just then the doorbell rang and she was back from her thoughts.

Guess it was the pizza she had ordered before. She was hungry as hell and she was going to enjoy her birthday alone eating pizzas and watching chick flicks.

' You are quite early. I just called…' suddenly she realized that the guy outside her door had no pizza with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally Jimmy picked up his phone and told the address. He was not home yet. Jane decided that after such a long search he at least deserved some water. So he decided to wait at Jimmy's house.

He took the key from the potted plant and tried opening the door but the door was unlocked. Well he was certainly not expecting a robber at his house. So he rang the doorbell instead. Maybe Jimmy had returned home.

But instead of Jimmy, he was greeted with a sight of the woman whom he saw crying in the elevator. What was she doing here?

'You are not a pizza delivery guy. What are you doing here? She asked accusingly.

'Funny. I could ask you the same. Where is Jimmy?'

'Jimmy is not at home. Wait, you know Jimmy?'

'He is my friend.' He replied. Wait a minute. Of course.

It was 'the' girlfriend. Jimmy had told him that she was coming today. Shit. He was screwed.

'Jimmy didn't tell me about you. So you were searching for this apartment?'

'Yes. Actually Jimmy didn't tell me the exact floor and the number.'

'That's actually typical Jimmy. He is a careless little bastard.' She said adoringly and he suddenly felt a white hot feeling rising in his chest. Whoa.. where did that come from?

'I thought you were with Jimmy. He told me he was going to pick you up.' He said.

'What? Jimmy doesn't know that I am here. Actually it's a surprise.'

'Oh..' he replied lamely. Guess they were really close. Surprises and all.

'So how long have you been dating him?' he asked as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

'What?' she said choking on her beer.

'Are you serious? Why would you ask me that?'

'Just curious Karen. Looks like you two are really close. Of course its serious right?' he replied avoiding eye contact.

' Wait a minute..' she said laughing ' I think it's a misunderstanding. I am not Karen. I am Teresa . Jimmy's sister.'

' He has a sister?' he said looking at her from head to toe. ' Of course he has.'

And suddenly a feeling of relief rose in his chest. What was wrong with him?

' Its nice to meet you, Teresa. I am Patrick Jane.' He gave her a killer smile

She blushed a little and said, ' I cannot believe we are having this conversation without even knowing our names.

Please come in. Make yourself comfortable. I almost forgot. Do you need something? To eat?' she asked. ' Or we can wait for the pizza.'

'I've got all I want right here.' He said grinning at her and he suddenly felt that he was not talking about the tea he was making.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was a bad person. A very bad person. She was outright flirting with a complete stranger. Okay maybe he was not a complete stranger. He was Jimmy's friend but still. She just now had a break up. The thoughts she was having about him were totally inappropriate. Like let-me-kiss-you inappropriate. This was definitely the beer talking. Thinking. What the hell?

He just kept grinning at her and staring at her mouth the whole time. He drank tea for Christ 'sake. What was this some kind of Victorian era?

The sexual tension in the room was palpable. He kept licking his lips , looking at her like he wanted her bad.

Just then her phone's ring broke their staring contest.

'Hey Jimmy. Iam at your house. Yeah in Sacremento. Where are you? Oh okay but this is the last time. Fine I will . Bye. Love you.'

' Jimmy is with Karen. He is going to be late. They are on a date or something. That jackass.' She muttered under her breath.

'Oh. Don't worry about me. I am enjoying myself. So what were you going to do anyway? Watch a chick flick?'

'Sort of. The pizza's here. I'll get it.'

After fifteen minutes, both of them were completely relaxing on the couch watching a movie and eating pizza.

'I cant believe he ditched me today. How could he do that?' she said more to herself but of course he heard it.

'What do you mean?' he asked suddenly curious.

'Today's my birthday.' She said in a low voice.

'What? And you are telling this now? Whoa.. Happy Birthday.' He said genuinely concerned.

' It's okay actually. I don't think the day is going to get any good even after celebrating it. I am just having a crappy day, that's all.'

'Why are you saying that? Is it because of Jimmy?' he said shifting all his attention towards her, completely forgetting the movie.

' Today is such a bad day. My boyfriend cheated on me and my brother doesn't even seem concerned about me. Am I so replaceable? Everyone in my life seems to replace me. Why?' she said looking vulnerable and fragile.

His heart broke for her.

'I just want to forget this day.' She said sobbing and hiccupping a little. She was drinking too much beer.

'It's okay. And as far as I have learned about you, you my dear are a really memorable person. I am never going to forget you. Ever.' He said, suddenly aware of her close proximity. He could smell her spicy scent. Maybe it was cinnamon. She looked even more beautiful up close.

'Really?' she said her voice filled with hope. She was a bit tipsy.

'Yup… and now tell me what do you want to eat and I will make it for you.' He said trying to make her happy but listening to him, she began crying again.

'Hey.. what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?' he asked

'No. It's just… no one has taken care of me in such a long time.'

'People are idiots, Teresa. They are so wrong about you. You should be cherished and loved.' He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They looked at each other for a while and then their lips collided and it was anything but soft.

He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it hard. She moaned and pulled him towards her so that he was straddling her. She is kissing him like he is the only thing keeping her alive.

The room filled with moans and gasps. He shifted his attention towards her collarbone and cheekbone and started nibbling the skin. God, he was addicted to her freckles. He kissed each one of them. She knotted is shirt in her hand, kissing him with a new fervour. She arched her back clearly aroused but then he realised that she was a bit drunk and she would regret this tomorrow. And suddenly he couldn't breathe anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His lips were sending tremors down her nerves. He had no idea what he was doing to her. She was suddenly feeling high, drunk, dizzy all at once.

After few more minutes making out like horny teenagers, they broke apart.

'That was…' she trailed off suddenly feeling sober and her every nerve ending was tingling because of that earth-shattering kiss. Where did he learn to kiss like that?

They stared at each other, out of breath. Unsure of what to say.

'I should go. Its getting late.' He said getting up from the couch leaving her hot, aroused and dishevelled.

'Yeah.. right. So ..' Great. Now her capacity of saying a complete sentence was completely over. She was acting like a child.

'Hey Terri !.. Its so good to see you.' Jimmy said entering through the door.

Talk about awkward..

'I should go now. I'll meet you tomorrow, Jimmy , Bye Teresa.' Jane said breaking the awkward silence.

'I am so sorry, man. Its just Karen decided to show up so.. anyways we will meet tomorrow. See ya. Thanks for keeping Teresa company.' Jimmy said.

'If only he knew what they were doing a few minutes ago.' Jane thought smirking.

With that he left the house.

'I am going to sleep. We will talk tomorrow.' Teresa said, faking a yawn.

'Okay. I am really tired too. When is your meeting?' Jimmy asked.

'10. Good night.' Teresa rushed towards the bedroom mortified.

If only Jimmy would have returned a few minutes earlier, he would have seen her making out with his friend on the couch….. She was a really bad person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Good morning Teresa. Its been so long. How are you? Everything alright in Chicago? Is Sam still giving you hard time?' Minnelli asked grinning.

She was like a daughter to him. They worked together a few years back in Chicago P.D.

'He's alright. So tell me about you. How is May? I heard you were at Paris a few days ago with May.' She said.

If anyone deserved happiness , it was definitely him. She was so happy that he had finally found someone. May was a great lady and they made a really adorable couple.

'Just a little vacation for this old man. So I wanted to introduce you to the team here at CBI. I am so happy you finally considered my offer of working here. You are going to be a great team leader. You got yourself a place?' He said suddenly serious.

'Still searching for a good neighbourhood. I am living with Jimmy. You remember him?'

'Yeah I do. Lets meet your new team.' He said getting up from his chair.

'Sure' she said enthusiastically, finally ready for a new start.

The bullpen was really crowded with people busy doing their works.

'People, attention please.' Minnelli said turning everyone's attention towards them.

'This is your new team leader. Teresa Lisbon.' He said cheerfully.

'Hello everyone.' She replied suddenly feeling awkward.

'Welcome to the team, boss' a redhead said looking like she was ready to throw a party for her arrival in the time.

'Yeah, welcome' replied the other two simultaneously.

' I am Wayne Rigsby.' Said the one who was busy eating something and was blushing furiously.

'I am Kimball Cho. Welcome.' Said the stoic one and returned to his work. Weird.

'Oh… I am Grace Van Pelt. Welcome boss'. The earlier redhead said cheerfully.

'Thanks.. I appreciate…' she said but was suddenly interrupted

'Morning Virgil.. who is the lovely lady here?' a man standing behind Minnelli

said.

That voice… No it was not possible. Of course its not him. How could it be? Coincidences did not exist.

' Morning Patrick. Meet the new addition to our team. Teresa Lisbon.'

Flipping great. She turned around to look at a familiar set of blue eyes staring at her. What was he even doing here? Don't tell me he was a cop.

He looked at her as if he saw a ghost but then he was back to his charming persona.

' Its nice to meet you Teresa.' He said grinning like an idiot.

' Teresa, this is Patrick Jane. Our consultant.' Minnelli said

'Its nice to meet you too.' She said mechanically still shocked from the unusual coincidence. Consultant? Someone.

Kill .

Me.

Right.

Now.

When the team went back to their work, she started to walk out of the bullpen but her hand was suddenly caught by a strong arm. She turned around to meet Jane's smiling eyes.

'It's going to be so interesting.' He said leaning into her ear and she could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

With that he left the bullpen, leaving her flustered and confused. She wondered if it was appropriate to think that she wanted to slap that grin of his face. Or maybe kiss it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A.N:- Please review and let me know how is the story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I am back with another chapter. This was supposed to be a one shot so I didn't have any further plans to expand it. But because of your support…..(drum roll) I am continuing it. For the record, thanks a lot for your response to my story. So enjoy.**_

 _ **So after the ending of last chapter, what do you think, how will our duo react?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:- This is my favorite show but it's not mine.(sigh)**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

'She seems good.' Said Van Pelt bringing the team's coffee.

'Hmm..' came Cho's 'non'-reply and went inside Minnelli's cabin.

'Always the stoic one.' Jane thought, still 'asleep' on his couch. He still couldn't believe the twist of fate. She was going to work here with him and the team. Hell she was the new team leader. Just this morning he was planning on calling her.

It was all Jimmy's fault. How did he conveniently forget to tell him that his sister was a cop? A freaking state agent?

What were the odds of her being his future boss? None. But still here she was. Joining the CBI tomorrow. Karma was such a pain in the ass.

'I hope she is better than Bosco, though.' replied Rigsby still munching on a doughnut and coffee.

Bosco. It was a relief that Mr. High and mighty was not their team leader anymore. Coward. That guy was so stuck up and arrogant that he owned their lives. He was sure that Lisbon was nothing like their former boss. She was a bit stubborn but in the most adorable way. It was going to be hard to think of her as his boss.

'Hey Jane. What do you think about the new boss?' asked Van pelt, clearly curious about his view.

' Yeah. You are unusually quiet today. What happened?' asked Rigsby.

' She's good, I guess' he replied feigning sleep. He was still feeling a bit shaky.

'Jane, the boss is calling you.' Said Cho, entering in the bullpen, breaking his train of thoughts.

'Why?' he replied, clearly annoyed that someone had filed another complaint. Not that he cared about the complaints.

' No idea. But the new boss is in his cabin too.' Cho said, eyeing him suspiciously. Gauging his reaction.

Cho was really scary sometimes. He clearly thought that something was up between him and Lisbon. Not that he was entirely wrong.

'Sure.' He replied nonchalantly, trying not to be too excited thinking about his meeting with Lisbon and Minnelli and fueling fire to Cho's suspicion.

He strode casually to the cabin thinking about Lisbon's flustered reaction.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stupid. That's how she felt thinking about Jane. Her brother? How had he forgotten to tell her about Patrick Jane? And how could she kiss a complete stranger even though drunk? It was such a bad idea. And now to remind her of her foolishness, Karma had slapped their professional relationship across her face.

When Sam had told her about his transfer to another unit because of some consultant, she had laughed it off. She couldn't believe that a consultant, not even a agent would be capable of unnerving Samuel Bosco. Sam had called him 'career wrecker'. Then Minnelli had come up with a position of team leader of Serious Crime Unit and she had said yes. Just like that. She had not believed the rumors of the infamous consultant. That was a huge mistake on her part. She realized. Patrick Jane. He had wrecked her career at CBI before she even started. What if someone knew about their little rendezvous? Jesus…

Out of all the scenarios, for her first day at CBI, she had not pictured herself panicked and mortified in a washroom. She had thought about telling Minnelli about this. But out of all the things, she was not ready for seeing Virgil's disappointed face. She couldn't hide this. Even if Jane was a total smart-ass and 'career wrecker', she was attracted to him. Which was totally unprofessional. This thing between them had to stop. God… he was messing with her head.

Well.. screw him. She would handle this. She was a independent and strong willed woman. And if he tried to mess up her career or undermine her authority, he was so going down. He may be the great ' mentalist' but she was not backing off. She had worked so hard to reach this high up in law enforcement and he was not ruining this for her. With a determined will and pep talk, she headed to the cabin.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' Virgil, how are you this fine morning? I didn't get to talk to you earlier. How was your trip? And how is the upper class of law enforcement? Still pretending to save the world and torturing our poor souls?' Jane said, sauntering in the office as if he owned it.

'This guy has some serious ego issues'

thought Lisbon, who was still having a hard time imagining herself working with him. Despite her earlier self pep talk, she found herself listening to his every word and smirking at his obvious sarcasm. Was it even possible for someone to get under your skin in such a short time? She wondered.

Jane stopped short in his path when he saw Lisbon sitting in front of Minnelli. Great she was already here. Let's get this party started. He thought with a amused smirk.

'Ms. Lisbon. It's a pleasure to meet you. We didn't get to talk earlier about you know.. stuff.' He said greeting her with a innocent face. Her face was priceless. Just when she had thought that the situation was under control, he had burst her bubble. She was so not getting out of it easily.

' What stuff, Jane?' asked Minnelli who seemed curious about the whole thing.

'You know.. Team bonding and all. She is our boss now. So I thought that we should discuss the strategy with which we will deal the cases. What do you say, Teresa? You don't mind if I call you Teresa, do you? You have got such a beautiful name.' he said almost flirting with her. Baiting her.

'He is doing it on purpose.' She thought maintaining a smile on her face when she just wanted to smack him. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of her agitation.

'Not going to fall for your trap, buddy. If you keep on doing this, you and your little plan are going down. Just wait and watch, Mr. Jane.' She thought smirking at him.

' Agent Lisbon is fine, Mr. Jane. I have heard about your infamous antics, you know and I would appreciate it if you would treat your colleagues professionally. We are here to work and not to have….fun. I hope that I won't get any complaints from anyone, Mr. Jane. I won't tolerate such behavior. I'm glad we had this talk before.. you know.. I hope I spoke clear enough?'

'You don't know who you are messing with, sweet heart.' he thought grinning at her little speech. He may want her but no way she was disturbing his little world at CBI. She had no right to threaten him. She was going to pay for this.

' Oh.. believe me. It was crystal clear. Looking forward to work with you, Lisbon.' He replied, getting up from his chair and leaned into her ear and said,

'Appearances can be deceiving , my dear. I hope you know that .'

With that he left the room leaving Lisbon to contemplate what he said.

'I should go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.' She said and left the room.

Minnelli was surprised to see that Jane had been stumped at his own game and Lisbon had seemed shaken after whatever he said. He was his team's best asset and she was his best agent at SacPD. Those two were like fire and ice. As different as they get. But were equally stubborn and determined. Something was up between them. He had sensed it in the bullpen.

It was going to be an interesting battle of wits, he thought, clearly amused and grinning at the empty cabin.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That Jackass.. How dare he do that in front of Minnelli? That guy had some nerve. Well.. No worries. She would be glad to break that attitude. She had been so wrong and stupid to think that he was some kind of exception to the men. But no! He was same as all of them. Chauvinist pigs. He did not deserve the place she had given him in her heart. He was not even a friend now. How can a person have such two different mindset? She wondered. He had seen her at her vulnerable position. She had shared so much with him that night. How could he threaten to use that against her? This had to end. He didn't deserve a pity party. He only deserves her sass. And she was happy to bust his egoistic attitude.

Suddenly a hand caught her arm and pulled her inside a interrogation room.

'What the …' her voice trailed off as she saw the person who pulled her.

'Shhh..' Jane said in a hushed voice, almost a whisper. 'We need to talk.'

'No, we don't. Let me go, dammit. Or god help me, I would kill you.' She said in a threatening voice, trying to free her hand from his grasp.

'No need to be so violent, my dear. I just want to have a little chat.'

' Well, too bad. Cause I don't want to talk to you. And don't pull such a stunt again.' She said, finally freeing her hand.

'Bosco, he is a friend of yours, right?' He said, which made her stop in her tracks.

'Wait a minute…you are trying to scare me or something?' she said, not believing that he would stoop that low.

' No, God no. Why would I do that? I'm hurt that you have such a low opinion of me.' He said.

'Look I don't know why or how we are tangled in this mess but if you try to do anything that would end my career, it won't be good for you.'

' Why are you so defensive? Who told you that I am some career eating shark?' he said, curious to know who was spreading such rumors. ' If you are talking about Bosco, that was not my fault. He did that to himself.'

' I am not even going to that. I first hand saw how you are. And look, that kiss never happened, okay? It will be better if we forget it.' She said, a little flustered thinking about it.

' Absolutely. And you don't judge my method of working and also don't try to ship me off to another unit. Not that you will ever succeed in it. Deal?' he said, smirking at her.

' What if your methods are illegal and..'

' Oh for godsake! Beggars can't be choosers, woman. Do we have a deal or not?' he asked, interrupting her.

' Fine. Whatever. Just remember that I hate your guts.'

' Oh.. believe me I'm not your fan either. I am glad we had this chat. See you around, boss.' He said cheerily and opened the door.

' If I had known that you were my brother's friend and manipulative bastard , I wouldn't have kissed you.' She said, exiting the room.

' Keep telling yourself that.' He said, looking at her as she walked away.

This was getting interesting. She doesn't know that she just made a deal with the devil.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A:N:- Sorry for a short chapter. I promise next one will be of proper length. So how was it… good, bad, worst let me know in the comments section. Please review! ( crossing my fingers) :)**


End file.
